mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Portal:MySims Agents Characters
LEAF Leaf has GOT to be in this game!!!!! Tobor needs to be added.--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 02:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I saw him in the official DS trailer on the My Sims Agents website. They showed his face for a brief second so I'm pretty sure he's in the DS version.--D-scope's In Da House! Talk NOW! 02:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I also hope T.O.B.O.R. returns. 00:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Makoto Correction Confirmed: These are all teh characters I actually have a suspicion that Ivy is actually Evelyn. I mean, the names are KINDA the same, they both seem to know a lot about the Crown of Nightmares, Evelyn guards it, Ivy seems to know where it is... -- 19:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not really sure that Dentface is reliable. He's made good edits, I'll admit, but some of them were wrong, (such as Maria, Crystal, and Edwin being in Agents.) And doesn't he know that it's best not to guess while adding information? I mean, he did say that he guessed that the blonde lady was Ivy. (I didn't think that the lady was Ivy, so I checked out his talk page to see him say what proof he had, and instead saw him admit that he guessed.) Also, on the Agents locations, in DJ Candy's Disco he listed Makoto as one of the residents. Um, was that only because he saw her at the disco in the video? Just because she was seen there doesn't mean she lives there, though. Well, no offense to him, though. Like I said, he's made good edits. I just wish that he would stop guessing.. If this wiki accurate, guesses aren't good. I'm really self conscious, so once again, sorry Dentface! -- 20:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) That's what I meant. I think she's just an example of a Sim that a player may create. -- 21:42, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I just moved in Clayton to help with my Geeky percentage on MySims. Me wants Star to move in. I moved Clayton in, and he asked me to make him a hot tub. Isn't his special blueprint a hot tub? 0.o Oh, well. I think that when I moved in Raven she did the same thing. Anyways, I wasn't able to enable cookies and create an account because of concerns of virus from this site plaguing the computer. Not saying that this site has any viruses... -- 23:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Wait wasn't Maria in this game?--What Rhymes With Eternal Despair? 23:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they're concerned. You see, I've gone a kids site before that gave our computer a virus. Therefore, my parents are afraid that if our security system approved of THAT site, then it'll approve of any other site with viruses. And before you ask, the site was neopets.com. So sue me, I used to go on it. And a user on here for some reason put down that Maria was in the game, although that turned out to be untrue.-- 23:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Really? Cool. Anyways, it hasn't given any of my friends viruses either. My Mom suspects that it was a certain page that messed the computer up. However, it's my Dad who's worried about the stuff. Like, Norton 360 is our security thingamajig, and it said that Neo was LOADED with viruses. Or, McAffee said that. I'm not sure if McAfee and Norton are the same thing... um, any way that you think that I could scan the site for viruses or sumthin'? I also once looked at this place at the Wii Internet Channel, and it said that this site was "Not Secure." I don't know what that means, but I don't think that it would be good. Oh, and one time Neo gave us a tracking cookie. That did it, and I stopped going on. -- 01:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. Well, my Mom said that McAfee and Norton are different, and that we've changed our... um... things. She also said that McAfee can go a little overboard. In fact, we only OFFICIALLY got a virus from Neopets once, and I'm guessing it was because I was on the boards, and someone could've like, put in a cookie grabber and got into our computer... you see, it was a little bubble that we usually get when we have a message on our computer talking about it's programming, or whatever. Anyways, it said that we had a virus, and I clicked it. Well, I didn't get the virus until I clicked it. Then, some virus scanning window software thing that WE HAD NEVER SEEN BEFORE popped up, and said that we had a bunch of high-risk viruses. Well, actually, the software thing WAS the virus. Luckily, I got my Dad and he removed it in time. That'll teach me to go on the Roleplay Boards... -- 01:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's pretty much what it said. Well, seeing that it's two sites that I trust but my Dad is suspicious of... any ideas why it might have popped up? Oh, and have you noticed that Dentface has changed the title of Goth Boy's page to Herman? Um, how do I change that? I mean, there wasn't a little edit button near his name, so... -- 21:58, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, um, did it look like something that you usually get when you get a message on your computer? Like, when we get a message, it looks like a little talk bubble in the bottom right corner of the computer. That popped up, , and made me click on it out of concern, and you know the rest... I never clicked the ads on Neo (Although I do admit that they're annoying). So, like ads can get into your computer without clicking on them? OOOOooohhh. I just hope that my Dad will let me do it now. But then again, he might not trust any website with ads again... -- 22:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, I think that it did that too. I may have clicked it on accident... Perhaps if I tell him that, I can create an account... did it say that it was "trying to download files into your computer?"-- 22:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I will!--What Rhymes With Eternal Despair?(Goth Boy moment) 23:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hm. Confusing. Maybe I'll just show him this talk page so he can see what happened. I just wanna convince him to let me join this wiki, it looks cool and I'm a huge MySims fan and have never joined a wiki before (as you can probably tell by my using an IP address). -- 23:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and as for MySims Reality, I usually like Morcubus. But now it's down to my favorite contestant, I just figured that he's my least favorite of my favorites. -- 23:43, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Uh, yeah. Ever since Neopets, my Dad's been a little... erm... aware... of stuff. I mean, he's the strict, aware, type. But he can be fun sometimes. Anyways, I'm a goody-two-shoes, so if I want something to happen, the parents have to approve. Not saying that I'm like, five, or anything. But I AM like that! :O Kidding. -- 01:15, September 10, 2009 (UTC) You mean IF I sign up. *ponders* Well, the first thing I plan to use for my word bubble is a character from Homestar Runner... But I plan to make my username "Mew Cherry." Since that's not my real name, I guess that Cherry's good. I is a girl. -- 01:16, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Uhm, me hasn't shown him yet. He doesn't like it when I talk with other people that I don't know on the Internet. I've just gotta build up courage... -- 21:31, September 11, 2009 (UTC) He's not paranoid. He just likes me safe. I'm pretty sure that YOUR parents don't like the fact that you could be talking to cyberstalkers at this very moment. (I-I'm not saying that you are, just wanna be safe...) -- 03:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Okayy, peoples. I've got good news, bad news, and more good news. Good news: I was finally able to show my Dad that this place has no viruses. Bad news: He's afraid that if I sign up, the cookie will contain a virus. :/ Meaning: My Dad's still a little sore about the whole Neopets thing, so he's like, "If Norton approves of Neopets, It can approve of any other bad site!" So, yeah. But more good news is that, my Mom suggested that I use my sister's laptop to create an account (with my sister in my presence). Uh, I haven't asked my sista yet. She's still sleepin. But, if she does, I'm thinking - what if I enable cookies REAL FAST on here just to log in, then disable them once I've logged in?-- 16:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sapphire Animals have not invaded the portal wolfah! when u complete the mountain level you get wolfah as well (the wolf thing you follow to find paul)hes not included in the article but what i remember is that he has althetic in his interests! he is in my agency you see :P Names...? }} Morcubus isn't an agent! Decal favorite photos } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=LIBERTY IS THE AWESOMEST JUST LOOK AT HER!!!!! SHE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE/COOL!!!!!!!!tee-hee}}